1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drive train of a hybrid motor vehicle having an internal combustion engine, at least one first electric motor, at least one first clutch arrangement and at least one transmission arrangement, with a storage arrangement and at least one auxiliary unit, such as for example an air conditioning compressor, wherein the internal combustion engine is drivingly connected to a first drive axle by means of the clutch arrangement and the transmission arrangement, and the first electric motor is drivingly connected to a second drive axle and to the storage arrangement and/or the auxiliary unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2009 050 957 A1 discloses a drive train in which an internal combustion engine is connected drivingly to a first drive axle, in this case the rear axle, and an electric motor is connected drivingly to a second drive axle, in this case the front axle. In this way, it is possible to drive the motor vehicle conventionally solely by means of the internal combustion engine, to drive it both by means of the electric motor and the internal combustion engine in the hybrid mode, or to drive only the front axle, i.e. to drive it purely by electric motor. However, the arrangement shown in DE 10 2009 050 957 A1 disadvantageously requires a very large amount of installation space and has a very low efficiency, especially as regards the electric motor.
It is therefore the object of the invention to avoid the abovementioned disadvantages and to provide a drive train that can be controlled with the greatest possible flexibility as regards the drive concepts while requiring very little installation space.